


Morning Ring Toss

by Soul4Sale



Series: Time Together Is Never Quite Enough [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: AU - Modern AU, Cock Rings, Gay/Slash/Yaoi, M/M, PWP, Quickie, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan Hawke has all kinds of new ideas that drive Anders crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Ring Toss

**Author's Note:**

> Been digging around in a few books and things I have about sex, and found some interesting things to play with with my boys. ^^ So, we’re going to be having lots of fun with this, I hope. Anyway, this is going to be part of a sex-series for Anders and Ethan, and it’s a companion to a domesticity series I’ve got in the works. ^^ This was beta’d by my friend Scott. ^^ Hope you guys enjoy!

As the sun began to break out over the tops of darkened buildings, the sounds of birds singing their good mornings could be heard in the nice, spacious bedroom of one Ethan Hawke. Well, Ethan Hawke and Anders Tehkla, the couple who had bought the beautiful apartment at the top of a sundrenched building in the upper end of the city. It wasn’t every morning that the blonde man was awake enough to take in the morning from the glass walls, but his mind was quickly focusing rapidly on something a bit more eager to shine for him.

The room still cloaked in shadows, he felt more than saw his elder lover’s growing erection, certain that his own jostling in bed had been the cause. A wicked plan had been hatched in secret the night before, and he was ready to have a bit of time during his lover’s busy work schedule today. Reaching for the nightstand, he pulled a stretchy little cockring from the top drawer, as well as a small tube of lube. With a grin that could have made the Cheshire Cat jealous, he turned to the other and tugged the sheet down to his knees. 

Popping the top off the small vial in his hand, he expertly drizzled it over his prize, free hand holding the thick appendage up so he could watch the morning light play over the slickened pole of flesh. Licking his lips, he gave a few lazy pumps to be sure he was nice and wet, before reaching down slightly to get the other’s balls nice and soaked, as well. Humming softly, watching a pulse make his lover’s prick twitch, he delighted in the soft, groggy moan he earned as Anders began to wake up. Stroking him a few more times to let him know it was alright, the younger man smiled up at the other.

“Good morning, love.” He nearly purred, as his hands both went lower to that heavy sac, rolling his hands a few times before slipping one into the stretchy band of the cockring, then the other. The strawberry blonde seemed about to protest, but as his cock slid inside, he simply gave another sleepy moan. 

“Good morning, Kitten.” He whispered, finally peeling open golden eyes to peer down at the other, a rushed breath leaving him as a devilish tongue swirled around the head, turning the muscles in his neck to jelly. “Mm… Kitten wants his milk early this morning…” He managed, voice rough with sleep as he let his hips give a slow roll forward.

“Of course… You’ve got a busy day today, and if you come home too tired to even shower or eat… I don’t want to waste this opportunity.” Ethan smiled, before sliding that hot, wet cavern he called a mouth over the other’s turgid erection. Shallow as they were, the doctor found his hips giving soft thrusts, even as his lover only worked about half of him into his mouth over and over again, quick passes to make him whine. When he finally earned a low, keening whimper, those shocking seafoam green eyes looking up with a kind of adoration only being so comfortable with someone else could produce. 

“Sunshine,” A shaky hand moved down to curl at the stronger man’s jaw, and Anders licked his lips slowly, “If you keep that up, I won’t last a second inside that delectable ass of yours…” And he knew that if he didn’t give his lover a solid pounding that morning that he’d never hear the end of it. They both knew just how much of a libido the twenty-three year old still had, that he could easily bounce on his lover’s cock all morning and still be mewling for more by lunchtime, and he had to leave in two hours for work.

“Alright, alright… Would you like to do the honors?” He questioned, turning around so that his plump rump was nearly in the other’s face, and with a fond smile, his lover nodded. Taking the vial from where it had rolled into his side earlier, he uncapped it again and slathered his fingers with the slick substance. Two worked lazily inside the other, only fueling his fire as he swirled and scissored them, working in two more before Ethan finally gave a growl of warning, bobbing his head over the elder entirely and making him squirm.

“Okay… Okay, I’m done…” A breathless chuckle left him as his powerfully built lover moved like a jungle cat, sliding the cock ring off entirely before slowly lowering himself fully onto his eagerly awaiting member. Tight, clamping wet walls nearly had the elder shooting off, there, but he bit into his lip to stave it off. Just long enough to make sure Ethan was thoroughly taken care of, and then he could reach that completion he begged for. 

Falling forward to cage his lover in with his strongly muscled arms, lips collided in a slow, languid kiss as Ethan began to swirl his hips at varying speeds. Stirring them a moment, he slowly began to move himself, up, then back, sliding over the other as his pace picked up. Swallowing down a thick, choked out moan, he seemed to have decided that they would have to speed things up, pushing back so that his weight rested on his knees again. Bouncing almost furiously, now, his own head lolled on his shoulders, swaying to his own beat as he was suddenly surprised by firm hands on his hips. Trying to meet the other’s thrusts with his own, Anders slammed upwards a few times before a garbled cry left him and a flash of wet heat spilled inside of him. Jets of cum pulsed forward and that ever-hungry ass ate it up, each spurt sending him closer to his own climax until he gave his own loud scream. 

Painting his lover with his own seed, the blond fell forward and nearly crushed the other under him, both of them rolling in sync in order to avoid such a fate. Panting and drinking in the sights and smells their joining had caused, the two rest against one another happily. Hands that always seemed to smell of antibacterial soap and latex gloves came up to stroke his cheeks gently and Ethan smiled, kissing at those smiling lips.

“Is that better, rosehip?” He questioned, and the only response he earned was a soft, noncommittal noise.

“We’d better hit the shower…” Ethan whispered, “We only have two hours before you have to leave for the clinic.” 

“Well, then, I’ll get up when you do.” Smirking, Anders couldn’t help but chuckle at the pout on the other’s lips. “Alright, love, let’s go together them. You know I can’t carry you that far.” Ethan was far more well-muscled than his slinky doctor, but they wouldn’t have changed it for the world.

The shower didn’t really clean so much as it was another opportunity for Ethan to get a mouthful, and by the time Anders was out the door, he was only half-prepared for his day of work. He still smelled partially of Ethan and some of his cologne, and the nurses only smiled at his mussed appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, the first of the porn series for these two, finished! I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
